A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a communication scheme for providing a LAN service using radio resources. In this case, a wireless communication system divides a bandwidth available for the communication service into a plurality of channel. For example, the wireless communication system can use 13 channels in the bandwidth of 2.4 GHz and 19 channels in the bandwidth of 5 GHz.
To enhance a signaling speed, the WLAN can adopt a channel bonding technique for providing the communication service using a plurality of non-overlapping channels. For example, according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n standard, the WLAN can raise a maximum transmission rate up to 600 Mbps using the non-overlapping channels at the same time.
When the channel bonding is applied as discussed above, a transmitting stage can send a packet using the non-overlapping channels. When the packet transmitted to a receiving stage is compromised, the transmitting stage retransmits the corresponding packet using the same channel as the original packet. However, since a radio channel of the WLAN is quasi-static based on time resources, the retransmitted packet is subject to the error similar to the original packet. Further, using the channel bonding, the wireless communication system is more vulnerable to a hidden node problem and thus the error probability of the retransmitted packet may increase.